


La esencia del poder

by Lau (Malva)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malva/pseuds/Lau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá si Soujiro supiera, si tuviera una mejor idea de lo que era la justicia, podría resolver la duda que lo atormentaba. PreKioto. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La esencia del poder

-Por hoy es suficiente.

Shishio Makoto detuvo su marcha y con una mano le indicó a su acompañante que se detuviera, mientras miraba una cabaña solitaria construida a un lado del camino. La mano del hombre se posó sobre su espada-. Hoy vamos a dormir ahí. Soujiro, tú colócate a un lado de la entrada; acaba el trabajo si alguien sale, ¿entendido?

Seta Soujiro ya había viajado lo suficiente con su maestro para conocer con precisión la rutina que Shishio había estado usando entonces. Usar caminos poco transitados durante el día, pernoctar en el bosque gran parte del tiempo, evadir a las autoridades –por el momento-, y de vez en cuando, hospedarse en algún lugar, disponiendo de sus propietarios y lo que encontraran de valor… Rutina.

Amparados por la oscuridad, el espadachín y su alumno se acercaron lentamente a la puerta. La débil luz de un pequeño hogar se asomaba por las ventanas. Era una casa sencilla. Shishio entonces entró y la tranquilidad de esa parte del bosque se rompió con unos gritos. Un chillido infantil se oyó por unos instantes… y después nada.

Soujiro esperó afuera, con la espada desenvainada, pero después de unos instantes de no suceder nada entró a la cabaña. Shishio ya se había sentado junto al pequeño fuego. Soujiro puso mucho cuidado en no pisar los cuerpos ensangrentados de la familia y se sentó a un lado. Miró hambrientamente un recipiente que contenía algo de comida. Satisfecho por tener algo que algo que cenar, sonrió contento mirando al los ojos inertes del niño muerto frente a él, como si fueran grandes amigos y Soujiro hubiera encontrado algo bueno que mostrarle.

El antiguo asesino del gobierno sirvió dos platos sin nada más que un caldo y un nabo, y comenzó a comer. Sin decir palabra, señaló el plato al niño, quién se sentó y comenzó a comer rápidamente, muerto sin duda de hambre. Cuando el niño sintió que su hambre había disminuido lo bastante para hacerlo sentir mejor, observó a los muertos y la sangre que ya había manchado buena parte del piso. Sin duda no eran fuertes –no habían resistido mucho-, pero lo que les habían hecho ¿había sido justo? Soujiro no conocía a esas personas, no podía saber si habían sido buenas o malas, para siquiera tener una idea de si era justo que murieran –sabía que su antigua familia sí era mala, y entonces el niño pensaba que no sólo habían muerto porque eran débiles, sino también porque _ah,_ _también_ _eran_ _malos,_ y entonces había sido justo matarlos.

Pero el señor Shishio le había dicho que él mismo era una persona mala. ¿Sería justo entonces que él muriera? ¿Había sido justo lo que le habían hecho antes, cuando lo quemaron, porque era malo?

El niño se sentía confundido, porque si respondía que sí a su pregunta, traicionaba en su mente a su maestro, algo para él más monstruoso que los homicidios que Shishio acababa de cometer hace unos momentos, el siquiera pensar que su maestro merecía morir. Si decía que no, entonces, admitiría que había algo más importante que el ideal que Shishio predicaba y en el que Soujiro creía desde que había salvado la vida.

Quizá si supiera, si tuviera una mejor idea de lo que era la justicia, podría resolver la duda que lo atormentaba… Soujiro le habló al hombre vendado que estaba terminando de comer a su lado:

-¿Señor Shishio?

-¿Mm?

-He estado pensando, -el niño jugó con los pedazos de nabo que aún quedaban en su plato, mientras una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro-. ¿Podría decirme que es la justicia?

Shishio, quien ya había acabado de comer, prendió una pequeña pipa que sacó de entre sus ropas mientras una sonrisa dura aparecía en sus labios.

-La justicia, Soujiro, es una tontería que inventaron los débiles cuando no pueden defenderse de los fuertes.

El pequeño Seta Soujiro siguió comiendo aunque un poco lentamente por las condiciones en las que se encontraba su cuerpo. Todavía se sentía cansado por la larga caminata del día, y también de la del día anterior y el día anterior a ese, aunque nunca se lo diría a Shishio. –Es que escuché en el último pueblo que el gobierno quiere hacer justicia. ¿El gobierno es débil?

-¡Je! Por supuesto. De justicia hablan los jefes endebles y los inseguros que necesitan legitimarse ante la plebe. Claro que el gobierno Meiji es débil. No hubieran podido crear su gobierno sin la ayuda de personas que les hicieran todo el trabajo sucio, como yo. Y los débiles necesitan de alguien a quién seguir, o más bien, a quién culpar de sus miserables vidas. Por eso el pueblo los soporta, aunque el gobierno siga haciendo tantas atrocidades como la era Tokugawa.

El humo de la pipa subió lentamente hacia el techo en volutas, y Shishio continuó hablando, seguro de que el muchachito escucharía todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-El gobierno Meiji es débil, porque pretende cubrir sus errores bajo la excusa de la justicia. Un verdadero jefe jamás habla de justicia. Un dictador auténtico habla de fuerza y poder. Sus palabras siempre están llenas de amenazas de muerte. Eso es lo que necesita este país.

El niño tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si los dictadores amenazaban porque son malos, pero se calló la pregunta-. Un líder fuerte hace que las personas lo obedezcan porque lo respetan mucho, ¿verdad?

Shishio comenzó a reír con esa risa suya, suave y seca. El humo de la pipa salió de su nariz y de su boca mientras reía.

-No, si las personas lo obedecen no es por respeto. Es por miedo; la gente en realidad se aterroriza ante un dictador.

-¿Miedo?

-Así es. Miedo a morir. A ser destruidos. Por eso los débiles temen el poder, porque la muerte es su esencia oculta. No hay más poder que el poder matar. Y es algo que nunca debes perder de vista, Soujiro.

El niño comenzó a reír suavemente y a aplaudir. Shishio lo observó; estirando el brazo, tiró las cenizas de la pipa sobre la cara inerte del hombre que yacía al lado de la mesa. Un paso más para hacer que su visión del mundo se instalara definitivamente en esa joven mente.

Un paso más hacia la visión de un Japón fuerte, dirigido con mano de hierro por Shishio Makoto.

-Tiene razón, señor Shishio, tiene razón-, dijo Soujiro y continuó comiendo animadamente.

Vida o muerte, vida o muerte… de eso se trataba todo. No volvería aprestar atención a los cadáveres que yacían en la cabaña por el resto de la noche. No volvería a creer en esa mentira infantil que era la justicia. Mañana continuarían su rutina una vez más… y trabajarían duro en lo sucesivo para conseguir más y más poder.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales de Autor: La idea entera del concepto del poder la tomé de un genial ensayo, titulado "Monólogo de la Muerte". Modifiqué algunas frases –no muchas- presentes en dicho ensayo para adaptarlas al pensamiento de Shishio, pues me pareció que quedaba como anillo al dedo a su filosofía, un complemento al pensamiento de "Los fuertes viven, los débiles mueren." A continuación escribo la bibliografía del libro de donde tomé la base para esta historia:
> 
> Borbolla, Oscar de la. Monólogo de la Muerte. En: Filosofía para inconformes. México: Patria, c1996.


End file.
